Lumpy a.k.a Dumbo
Julian14bernardino Movie Spoof in Parody "Dumbo" will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast: *Dumbo - Lumpy (Winnie the Pooh Series) *Timothy Q. Mouse - Stuart Little and Snowbell *Mrs. Jumbo - Kiki (Kiki's Delivery Services) *The Ringmaster - The Great Fondoo (Laff A Lympics) *Casey Junior - Thomas the Tank Engine (Thomas and the Circus) *Mr. Stork - Big Bird (Sesame Street) *The Storks - Animals (Madagascar) *Giraffes - Chikorita, Bayleef and Meganium (Pokémon) *Lions - Adult Simba & Adult Nala (The Lion King) *Gorillas - King Louie (The Jungle Book) *Bears - Papa Bear, Mama Bear, Brother Bear and Sister Bear (The Berenstain Bears) *Kangaroos - Lady, and Tramp (Lady and the Tramp) *Tigers - Daniel Tiger, Mom Tiger and Dad Tiger (Daniel The Tiger Neighborhood) *Horses - The Horses (Thomas and the Circus) *Zebras - Yakko, Wakko and Dot (Animanicas) *Camels - Numel and Camerupt (Pokémon) *Hippos - Donphan and Phanpy (Pokémon) *Monkeys - Wickersham Brothers (Chuck's Jones Horton Hears A Who (1970)) *Hyenas - Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed (The Lion King) *Ostriches - Huey, Dewey and Louie (DuckTales) *Elephant 1 - Phoebe (Magic School Bus) *Elephant 2 - Fern (Charlotte's Web) *Elephant 3 - Alice (Alice In Wonderland) *Elephant 4 - Kim (Kim Possible) *Elephant 5 - Princess Eilonwy (The Black Cauldron) *Elephant 6 - Cinderella *Elephant 7 - June (Little Einsteins) *Elephant 8 - Wonder Red (Super Why) *Elephant 9 - Snow White (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Elephant 10 - Princess Jasmine (Aladdin) *Elephant 11 - Jenny Foxworth (Oliver & Company) *Elephant 12 - Wendy Darling (Peter Pan) *Elephant 13 - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) *Elephant 14 - Penny (Bolt) *Roustabout Men as Themselves *The Band - Rhino Guards, Hippos, Elephants, and Wolf Hunters (Robin Hood) *The Other Boys - Lost Boys (Peter Pan) *Smitty the Bully - Constantine (Muppets) *The Circus Ringmaster Guards - Frollo's Guards (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Joe - Jeremy (Phineas and Ferb) *Audience Scream - Penguin (The Three Caballeros) *Clowns as Themselves *Pink Elephants as Themselves *Jim Crow - Scuttle (The Little Mermaid) *Glasses Crow - Woody Woodpecker *Preacher Crow - Jeremy (The Secret of NIMH) *Straw Hatt Crow - Owl (Winnie the Pooh) *Fat Crow - Rocky Rhodes (Chicken Run) Scenes: *Lumpy a.k.a Dumbo Part 1 - Opening Credits/"Look Out For Big Bird" *Lumpy a.k.a Dumbo Part 2 - "It's Thomas the Tank Engine"/Big Bird Brings a Delivery to Kiki *Lumpy a.k.a Dumbo Part 3 - Lumpy's Appearance *Lumpy a.k.a Dumbo part 4 - "Song of the Roustabouts" *Lumpy a.k.a Dumbo part 5 - The Parade Circus Theme *Lumpy a.k.a Dumbo part 6 - Lumpy's Bath/Mother and Child Bond *Lumpy a.k.a Dumbo part 7 - Constantine Makes Fun Of Lumpy/Kiki Goes Wild *Lumpy a.k.a Dumbo part 8 - The Gossips/Stuart Little Appearance *Lumpy a.k.a Dumbo part 9 - Stuart Little meets Lumpy/The Great Fondoo's Idea *Lumpy a.k.a Dumbo part 10 - In The Great Fondoo's Tent *Lumpy a.k.a Dumbo part 11 - Pyramid of Fourteen Princess "It's Not Just Make Believe" *Lumpy a.k.a Dumbo part 12 - The Aftermath *Lumpy a.k.a Dumbo part 13 - Lumpy and the Clowns/Stuart Little Almost Forgot *Lumpy a.k.a Dumbo part 14 - "Baby Mine" *Lumpy a.k.a Dumbo part 15 - "The Clown Songs"/Lumpy Got Has Hiccup Bucket *Lumpy a.k.a Dumbo part 16 - "Pink Elephants On Parade" *Lumpy a.k.a Dumbo part 17 - Meet the Scuttle and his Brothers/"When I See An Heffalump Fly" *Lumpy a.k.a Dumbo part 18 - The Hard Life of Lumpy/The Magic Feather *Lumpy a.k.a Dumbo part 19 - The Flight Test *Lumpy a.k.a Dumbo part 20 - The Surprising Finale/"When I See An Heffalump Fly (Reprise)" *Lumpy a.k.a Dumbo part 21 - End Credits "Baby Mine/When I See An Elephant Fly/Pink Elephants on Parade/Casey Junior" Gallery Lumpy Heffalumps.jpg|Lumpy as Dumbo Stuart Mouse.jpg|Stuart Little as Timothy Q. Mouse Kikis.jpg|Kikis as Mrs. Jumbo The Great Fondoo.jpg|The Great Fondoo as The Ringmaster Thomas_the_Tank_Engine.jpg|Thomas as Casey Jr. Big Bird.jpg|Big Bid as Mr. Stork Animals_save_new_york.png|Various Animals as The Storks Chikorita, Bayleef and Meganium.jpg|Chikorita, Bayleef and Meganium as Giraffes Adult Simba and Nala.jpg|Adult Simba and Nala as Lions King Louie.jpg|King Louie as Gorilla Papa Bear, Mama Bear, Brother Bear and Sister Bear.jpg|Papa Bear, Mama Bear, Brother Bear and Sister Bear as Bears Lady and Tramp.jpg|Lady and Tramp as Kangaroos Daniel Tiger, Mon Tiger and Dad Tiger.jpg|Daniel Tiger, Non Tiger and Dad Tiger as Tigers ThomasandtheCircus9.png|The Horses as Horses YakkoWakkoandDot.png|Yakko Wanner, Wakko Wanner and Dot Wanner as Zebras Numel and Camperupt.jpg|Numel and Camperupt as Camels 87e442763eea5bb73aa2055defe2833e.png|Donphan and Phanpy as Hippos Wickersham Brothers.jpg|Wickersham Brothers as Monkeys Shenzi, Banazi and Ed.jpg|Shenzi, Banazi and Ed as Hyenas Ducktales-disneyscreencaps.com-7823.jpg|Huey, Dewey Louie and Webby as Ostriches Phoebe.jpg|Phoebe as Elephant 1 Fern.jpg|Fern as Elephant 2 Alice-in-wonderland-1951.jpg|Alice as Elephant 3 Kim.jpg|Kim as Elephant 4 Princess Eilonwy.jpg|Princess Eilonwy as Elephant 5 Cinderella.jpg|Cinderella as Elephant 6 500px-(June) 2.png|June as Elephant 7 Wonder Red.jpg|Wonder Red as Elephant 8 Snow White.jpg|Snow White as Elephant 9 Princess Jasmine.jpg|Princess Jasmine as Elephant 10 Jenny Foxworth.jpg|Jenny Foxworth as Elephant 11 Peterpan-disneyscreencaps-8617_-_Copy.jpg|Wendy Darling as Elephant 12 Ariel.jpg|Ariel as Elephant 13 Penny.jpg|Penny as Elephant 14 dumbo-disneyscreencaps_com-1412.jpg|The Routsabouts Men as Themselves Rhino Guards.jpg|Rhino Guards as The Bend Lost Boys.jpg|Lost Boys as The Other Boys Constantine.png|Constatine as Smitty the Bully Frollo Guards.jpg|Frollo Guards as The Circus Ringmaster Jeremy-1.jpg|Jeremy as Joe Caballeros-disneyscreencaps-com-404.jpg|Penguin as Audience Screaming Scrappy_flies_above_the_clowns..png|The Clowns as Themselves Pink_Elephant_Dream.png|Pink Elephants as Themselves Scuttle.jpg|Scuttle as Jim Crow Woody Woodpecker.jpg|Woody Woodpecker as Glasses Crow Jeremy the Crow.jpg|Jeremy as Precher Crow Owl.jpg|Owl as Straw Hatt Crow Rocky Rhodes.jpg|Rocky Rhodes as Fat Crow Annie.png|Annie as Casey Jr's First Coach Clarabel.png|Clarabel as Casey Jr's Second Coach Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-487.jpg| Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-488.jpg| Category:Julian Bernardino Category:Dumbo Movies Spoof Category:Movies Spoof